finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Auron
|engva = |age = 35 |height = 1.83 m (6' 0") |eye = Brown |hair = Black, with gray streaks |laterality = Right handed |home = Unknown |race = Human (Unsent) |weapon = Katana |overdrive = Bushido |ultimaweapon = Masamune }} Auron là một nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy X. Ông từng là warrior monk của tôn giáo Yevon, Guardian của High Summoner Braska và là người chăm sóc Tidus. Auron có một quá khứ phức tạp và bí ẩn, được hé lộ từng phần trong trò chơi, có liên quan trực tiếp đến câu chuyện của Braska và cha Tidus, Jecht, cũng như giúp thiết lập các sự kiện trong game. Trong bản tiếng Anh của Final Fantasy X, tên Auron được phát âm là (or-run). Ngoại hình và tính cách Auron wears a deep red haori with blue lining, kept closed with a thick, black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. Auron tucks his his left arm into the front of his haori, making it look as though his arm is in a sling. He removes his left arm from his haori when fighting, but his right arm remains in its sleeve. This aspect (along with the bottle of sake on his side) is a tradition of sorts among rōnin, and is likely meant to be an homage to this traditional figure: a rōnin is a samurai who refused to commit hara kiri (ritual suicide) after his lord's death, maybe a reference to Braska's death. There is a a brown shoulder pad on his left shoulder that is intricately decorated with tan, green, and blue patterns, as well as a beaded ornament that dangles from it. He wears black pants and shoes, the latter of which have brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them. Auron also wears a black shirt with a grey collar with intersecting brown straps that is high enough to cover his mouth. His long hair is dark black with grey streaks and is held back by a gold ribbon, and he seems to have some stubble on his chin. There is a large scar over the right half of Auron's face and over his eye, which is constantly shut as a result. His left eye is amber colored. On his right hip, Auron carries a jug with the word "Nog" written on it (in Spiran script), a term used to describe a number of beverages including rum. The drink is featured in two of his Overdrives: when executing Banishing Blade, Auron takes a drink and spits it on the blade, and when using Tornado, Auron hurls the jug into the cyclone to ignite it. The former is likely meant as a homage to Japanese samurai, who would sometimes spit sake on their swords in order to "feed the spirit of the blade." Auron is the strong silent type. He speaks only if necessary, but when he does, he often says something important. He appears as a strict, no-nonsense warrior with a dry wit. As a Guardian, Auron devotes his life to protecting those in need, putting the matters of others before his own, and is unconcerned with his own well being. As a Guardian, Auron is idolized across Spira by aspiring Guardians. However, beneath the silence Auron is still outraged and disgusted over the events of ten years ago during his pilgrimage with Braska, and appears to still mourn for the loss of Braska and Jecht. Auron has little to no respect for Yevon, showing no regard for them, likely due to his knowledge of their inner workings and corruption. Kazushige Nojima has compared Auron to Vincent Valentine of Final Fantasy VII, stating that though the two are meant to be silent characters, they tend to speak a lot and often have something important to say. Story ''Final Fantasy X As a young man of twenty-five years, Auron was a devoted warrior monk of Bevelle, well-regarded by Yevon's upper echelons, and being groomed for a high-ranking position within the clergy. His personal convictions ultimately put a stop to any career ambitions he might have had when he refused to marry the daughter of a high-ranking priest. Auron fell quickly out of favor with the Yevon elite, and the promotion instead went to his friend Wen Kinoc, who would eventually become a Maester of Yevon. Shortly afterward, Auron was enlisted by Braska to serve as a guardian on Braska's upcoming pilgrimage to fight Sin. Auron found himself drawn to Braska due to his noble character and honest intentions to vanquish Sin for the sake of Spira's people, developing a fierce devotion to Braska and his cause, consistently addressing him with honor, and defending him to any detractors. Prior to departing for the pilgrimage, Auron and Braska paid a visit to a holding cell in Bevelle, where Jecht was being held, having heard that a man claiming to be from Zanarkand was interred within. The other monks dismissed Jecht's proclamations of hailing from Zanarkand as the ramblings of a drunkard, but Braska took him seriously, telling Jecht that if he joined the pilgrimage, Braska should be able to find him a way home. Though Auron protested and thought Jecht would make an unfit guardian, Braska thought it perfect irony: a disgraced monk, a summoner with a "heathen" Al Bhed wife and "half-breed" daughter, and a drunk from Zanarkand, saving Spira together. Auron relented, and the three outcasts began their pilgrimage. Contrasting sharply with the patient Braska and the laid-back Jecht, Auron was focused solely on the pilgrimage, insisting that the trip "is no pleasure cruise" when Jecht attempts to record a travelogue to one day show to his family, and he constantly reprimands Jecht for his reckless behavior. Over the course of the pilgrimage, however, Auron grows to trust Jecht in spite of his perceived flaws, and the three become close friends. After finally arriving at the ruins of Zanarkand, the three men are debriefed by Lady Yunalesca, who can bestow upon them the Final Aeon to defeat Sin. However, as with all previous summoners and previously unknown to the three, one of Braska's guardians must volunteer to become the Final Aeon. Auron protests, claiming that Sin will only return again and their sacrifices will be in vain. Braska, however, holds onto the hope that this time, Sin may be gone for good. Jecht volunteers to becoming the Aeon as he has accepted that he will never be able to go home, but asks Auron to promise that he will find a way to his own Zanarkand so that he might look after his son Tidus in his stead. Jecht and Braska ultimately lost their lives fighting Sin, and as Auron thought, Sin revived and the cycle continued with Jecht, as the Final Aeon, becoming the new Sin. Auron returned to Yunalesca, outraged at the sacrifices Braska and Jecht made, and attacks her. Yunalesca strikes him down, scarring Auron on the face and blinding him in one eye. Heavily wounded, Auron flees down Mt. Gagazet to the Calm Lands, resting in a travel agency owned by Rin, then continuing on to Bevelle. Auron collapsed just outside the city, and was found by Kimahri Ronso. Dying, Auron asks Kimahri to go to Besaid and take care of Braska's daughter Yuna. Auron then dies, but due to his strong emotional ties to the world remains as an Unsent. Now composed of pyreflies, Auron rides Sin out to sea where he finds the dream Zanarkand Jecht hailed from, and enters it to find Tidus and take care of him as Jecht asked. Ten years later, Jecht returns to the dream Zanarkand, speaking to Auron and telling him to bring Tidus to Spira. Auron helps Tidus fight off Sinspawn as Zanarkand is destroyed by Sin, and eventually the two are drawn into Sin. Tidus surfaces in Baaj, but at the time Auron is nowhere to be found. Auron resurfaces in Luca during a fiend attack arranged by Seymour Guado, joining Yuna on her pilgrimage. At this time, Tidus, blaming Auron for all that has happened, demands answers. Auron tells Tidus that Jecht is Sin, but Tidus does not believe him. Auron keeps the truth of Yevon and the pilgrimage from the group as they travel, and while Tidus comes to accept Jecht's fate, Auron explicitly instructs him not to tell the others. No one suspects Auron's is an Unsent, though hints exist - when Yuna performs the Sending for Jyscal Guado, Auron doubles over in pain, and shortly before, Seymour remarks he smells of the Farplane, foreshadowing the revealing of his true nature. Auron provides other the party members with advice and encouragement in a calm, focused manner. When the party reaches Zanarkand, the pyreflies in the air replay moments of Braska's journey through the city. During one particularly painful memory, Auron physically attacks the specter of his past self speaking to Braska. Confronting Yunalesca, now much more informed on the true nature of Sin and Yevon, Yuna refuses to use the Final Aeon, not accepting false hope for Spira. Yunalesca prepares to engage the party as Auron spurs them on, telling them to choose their own fates. With Yunalesca dead, Auron tells Tidus he is an Unsent, and how he was killed by Yunalesca and arrived in Tidus' dream Zanarkand. During the final battle, Auron and Tidus meet Jecht one final time before he becomes Braska's Final Aeon. After Yu Yevon is defeated, Yuna performs the Sending for the fayth. Auron once again is effected but tells her to continue, now able to rest peacefully with Braska and Jecht avenged and the cycle of Sin's rebirth broken. Auron dissolves into pyreflies, sent to the Farplane. As Tidus fades from existence with the fayth no longer dreaming him, he leaps off the deck of the airship and is met by the spirits of Jecht, Braska, and Auron in the Farplane. Final Fantasy X-2 Auron makes a minor appearance in the final part of ''Final Fantasy X-2, together with Braska and Jecht, as voices giving Yuna encouraging words of advice in the final battle against Shuyin and Vegnagun. The only visual appearances that Auron makes are during a brief flashback in Chapter 5 when Maechen's memories flare outside Zanarkand, and a short scene with Gippal in the key item "Gippal's Sphere", which is set during the events of Final Fantasy X when the party is separated in the Bikanel desert. Auron is also viewable in Shinra's Dossiers. In Battle As a quintessential Samurai, Auron wields katanas in battle and defends himself with bracers. Most of his weapons have the Piercing ability by default, allowing him to easily cut down armored fiends. His early stat growth is based around high Strength, Defense and HP, and abilities to lower enemy stats, making him ideal for defeating high HP enemies. However, Auron has low Speed and Accuracy at first, leaving him weaker against swift and flying foes until he can move into another section of the Sphere Grid. His Overdrive is Bushido, which has the player input a sequence of button commands within a time limit to power up the attack. Auron's Sphere Grid Auron's Sphere Grid area runs near Wakka's and Tidus's, and his Sphere Grid color is red. The unique abilities that are in Auron's default position on the sphere grid include the following: Auron's Katanas See: Auron's Katanas Auron's Bracers See: Auron's Bracers Battle Quotes Boss Along with all of Yuna's former guardians, an illusion of Auron appears in international version of Final Fantasy X-2 as a boss battle in the Yadonoki Tower. Sphere Break Musical Themes Auron's theme is simply called "Auron's Theme", a song featured on the original soundtrack. It is first heard when Tidus catches up with him in Luca and demands to know just who he is, and can also be heard during the ending as Yuna Sends him. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances ''Kingdom Hearts II .]] : Auron appears in ''Kingdom Hearts II as a party member. Auron is voiced by Matt McKenzie in the English release and by Hideo Ishikawa in the Japanese release, both reprising their roles from Final Fantasy X. Interestingly, aside from his younger appearance, allusions are made that he is the same Auron, rather than a character adapted into the Kingdom Hearts storyline. When Pete jokingly suggests Hades save Hercules the trouble of beating his next opponent and "send someone already dead" after him, Hades agrees and revives Auron, "the mother of all bad guys", offering him freedom from the Underworld if he kills Hercules. He refuses to help Hades and joins Sora as a party member. Later, Hades steals Auron's willpower using a statue of his likeness, and forces him to fight Hercules. Sora retrieves and destroys the statue, and Auron regains his free will before killing Hercules. The three team up to defeat Hades together, and after defeating him, Auron decides to go out and shape his own story. After this Sora receives the Guardian Soul keychain, modeled after Auron's Masamune. During the ending, Auron is seen departing back to the afterlife, dissolving into pyreflies as he did in Final Fantasy X. File:AuronKH2.jpg|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts 2. File:200px-Guardian_soul.png|Guardian Soul Keyblade. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special A chibified version of Auron appears in this game, alongside chibi Tidus and Yuna in their ''Final Fantasy X attire. Trivia *Auron's battle stance is similar to that of Blank from Final Fantasy IX. *In the Japanese dubs of the games, Auron shares the same voice actor as Cait Sith and Squall Leonhart, Hideo Ishikawa. *Auron is the name of a Ghost Card in Dissidia Final Fantasy. The Auron ghost is a Level 100 Jecht, and has the Blue Gem and Al Bhed Primer to be won through Battlegen. The quote on the card, "This is it. This is your story. It all begins here" is what Auron said to Tidus in Final Fantasy X before Tidus was consumed by Sin. Jecht's alternate costume also references Auron's costume, coloring his clothing and spikes red and his sword black, red, and gold like Auron's Masamune. Etymology Auron is derived from the name of the Roman goddess of the dawn, Aurora. According to Roman mythology, the goddess Aurora would soar across the sky, announcing the arrival of the sun. As Tidus's name derives from the Okinawan word for "Sun", Auron's name could symbolize his bringing of Tidus into Zanarkand. Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy X Thể_loại:Samurai